I'm Proud Of You Kid
by BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Peter finds himself back at the ferry incident and with an angry Tony Stark. Tony is alive and Peter just to tell him that everything will be ok.


"What the fuck!" Peter cried out. Mysterio was dead and yet his last trick was to reveal his identity to the world. Peter closed his eyes and shook all the thoughts away of what happened next. He opened his eyes and looked up to where the screen had been. He gasped.  
"Stop messing around kid, I need the suit," Tony said. Tony was standing in front of Peter, in flesh and blood.  
It's a trick. It has to be be, Peter thought to himself. I must be dreaming.  
"I need the suit now Peter. Nothing you say will change my mind. Come on, hand it over," Tony stepped towards Peter and he stepped back. He turned to look over the water. An orange ferry, sliced down the middle and held together by Tony's robots and some loose spider webs, was swaying calmly on the surface. Rescue boats were surrounding it and great billows of smoke were rising from high into the sky. In that moment, Peter knew where and when he was, but not how he got there. "Enough of the moping kid, just hand over the suit," Tony said as he placed his hand onto Peter's shoulder. Peter felt it, panicked and pulled away. "Peter?" Tony asked, his voice becoming concerned. "Are you feeling ok?" Tony asked and Peter met Tony's worried gaze.  
I don't feel so good, The words flashed across Peter's mind and tears welled up in his eyes. Tony paused as he watched Peter. Tears were forming in his eyes and Peter looked scared. He looked very scared, as though his life was being threatened. Tony knew that something was deeply wrong.  
"Say something Pete, have you been injured?" Tony asked and his voice turned soft and gentle. Had Peter been injured while dealing with the ferry and he was only now feeling the effects? Had Tony not noticed? Peter nodded softly.  
"Yes," Peter replied, his voice was quiet but relaxed. Peter had been badly injured, many times, and now Tony could make the pain go away. He could make the all pain go away. "Tony," Peter whispered as he slowly walked forwards and embraced Tony.  
Tony was taken aback and he stood frozen to the spot. Peter was different, the way he had spoken, the words he had used and his very body language was all more mature than anything Tony had seen before. Tony slowly embraced Peter back and he felt Peter breathing against his neck. He felt Peter's tears falling onto his shoulder. Tony's mind quickly returned to the question that he had asked Peter and he turned his head towards him.  
"Where does it hurt Pete?" Tony asked. Peter pulled away from Tony but left his hands resting on Tony's chest. Tony took Peter's hands into his own. Peter looked up at Tony with his tear-streaked face and he thought about what to say. Tony just stared back with concerned yet loving eyes. Tony didn't need to worry about Peter, or at least he didn't need to now, but he was worried then: or was then now? or was this now the future now? and should Tony be worried?  
"One," Peter said.  
"One?" Tony repeated, trying to find meaning in the word.  
"One in 14,000,605."  
"One in? Don't give me statistics kid, tell me what's wrong," Tony said as he became frustrated. He couldn't help Peter if he didn't tell him what was wrong.  
"Nothing's wrong Mr Stark," Peter said as he smiled. "No, everything's good. Really good. I finally kissed MJ, I saved the world from Mysterio, well technically just Europe: I survived being hit by a train, I made this awesome new suit that you'd love but I left it in my room with Happy and May and I think I might have annoyed Nick Fury a bit by ignoring his phone calls: but I'm a full Avenger now and I've proven that I can take on both the responsibility of Spiderman and my friends," Peter said all at once. He took a breath in and looked at Tony. "I think you'd be really proud of me."  
"And I think you've got a concussion," Tony said, unable to comprehend Peter's words. "You've been hit on the head and I need to have a look at you, come on," Tony said as he wrapped his arm around Peter and leading him to a step. Peter sat down and Tony knelt in-front of him. "Ok, look at me," Tony said and Peter did so. Tony looked deep into Peter's eyes before he took Peter's pulse. Peter didn't take his eyes off Tony while he did this. "Well, you seem ok," Tony said as he released his fingers from around Peter's wrist. "Your heart rate is ok and your pupils aren't dilated," Tony continued as he lent forwards and wiped Peter's eyes. "You're still crying though kid."  
"I wouldn't change anything."  
"What are you talking about Peter?" Tony asked and Peter sighed. "You've got to be honest with me kid or I'll have to get Bruce to examine you further."  
"I'm from the future," Peter said slowly and honestly. "And I don't know how I got here or how much time I have with you. I'm not even sure if I'm stuck here and this is the new future."  
"Ok."  
"You believe me?" Peter asked in disbelief. "Just like that?"  
"It's more plausible than other things you could have said. And I always knew that time travel was possible."  
"It is possible, or so Pepper says. None really knows what happened but there was a big battle and everyone came back and you were there and…" Peter paused and opened his hand. In his palm was a cracked capsule with fluid inside of it that was glowing.  
"What's that?"  
"I must have accidentally broken it when Mysterio revealed my identity."  
"Hold on. Someone revealed your identity?!" Tony cried out and Peter looked at him.  
"That's not important now Mr Stark. Look, Pepper gave me this. She told me that it was for when life gets too much," Peter said and Tony picked the capsule up carefully and examined it. "Pepper also said that it was from you," Peter added and Tony looked at him.  
"From me?"  
"I think you wanted to send me back to this moment. After everything that's happened, I think you wanted me to find peace with well, you."  
"Find peace with me?" Tony asked before it dawned on him. "Tell me honestly Pete. Am I dead?" Tony asked Peter and the colour drained from Peter's face.  
"You sacrificed yourself," Peter choked out after a moment. "You gave your life to save everyone."  
"And, by everyone you mean?"  
"Everyone Mr Stark. Across all the worlds and all the galaxies," Peter said before he cut himself off and tears began falling down his face. "I died in your arms Tony. And May and Happy and Ned, MJ, Flash, they all died. We were brought back, 5 years later. Half of all life came back, to all the broken worlds but you didn't. You left our world when you snapped Thanos away."  
"Hold on kid. Thanos?" Tony asked Peter, aware that these were clearly very painful memories for Peter.  
"Thanos came and got all the infinity stones, and. I shouldn't be telling you any of this," Peter said, shaking his head. "You can't know what happens, you can't."  
"Ok, calm down kiddo," Tony said and Peter looked at him. "This capsule sent you back in time, to this moment?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok. So what happens if you break the capsule?"  
"I don't know. I think that I return to my future."  
"And what happens to this moment?"  
"I don't know."  
"Ok then, we won't worry about that. I'll sort it out."  
"But you can't know the future Tony."  
"If this moment remains, I'll forget everything you said. Or at least I won't act upon it."  
"I'm sorry Tony, I messed everything up. Again."  
"No you didn't. If I had been thrown back in time I would have blurted everything I knew out as well," Tony reassured Peter and he sighed in relief before he looked at the capsule. "Does this thing have a timer?"  
"I don't know," Peter said and Tony put a hand onto his shoulder.  
"I'm proud of you kid. You sound like you've been through a lot but you've become more than I ever imagined," Tony said and Peter smiled like a child does when their dad is proud of them. "If time starts from here, I will not act on anything you told me."  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome. I wish you'd call me Tony kid."  
"I'll call you Tony. In the future, just not right now."  
"I love you Peter."  
"I love you too Tony," Peter said as he held his gaze with Tony Stark. He wanted to stay here forever. Tony smiled as he reached for Peter's hand and Peter felt him crush the capsule. Peter blinked and he was back in the exact moment he had left. Time reset and Peter looked up at Tony Stark.  
"I don't have any other clothes."  
"Alright. We can sort that out," Tony told him, unaware of the precious moment between him and a future Peter Parker that had squeezed it's way into that universe for a moment before it he been locked away in a parallel universe for safe keeping.

Be sure to check out my other Spidey stories:  
Hold Me Close & Don't Let Go  
You're Going To Be Ok MJ  
Spiderman Oneshots


End file.
